Inocente
by ladyluna10
Summary: Fleur ha muerto, Bill está en estado crítico en San Mungo y la única culpable parece ser Ginny. Pero Harry cree fervientemente en la inocencia de la pelirroja, ¿podrá demostrarla? Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y está basado en el prompt AK #014: EN EL QUE GINNY ES ACUSADA DE ASESINATO, INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO Y SECUESTRO

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Un llanto se coló en su sueño y la despertó.

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué sucedía. Solo que había un niño llorando junto a ella.

–Pero, ¿qué…?

Frunció el ceño al ver a un pequeño bebé tumbado en el mismo colchón desvencijado y sucio en el que ella estaba. Lo reconoció al instante. Era Victoire, la hija de apenas cuatro meses de su hermano Bill.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Vic?

Intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor la recorrió de arriba abajo y tuvo que contener un quejido. Miró hacia abajo y abrió mucho los ojos al ver su pierna completamente bañada en sangre.

No entendía nada, no sabía qué estaba pasando. ¿Cómo había acabado en ese lugar con Victoire y una pierna herida? No recordaba nada, ni siquiera estaba segura del día o la hora que eran.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que había un ejemplar del Profeta junto a ella así que lo cogió para averiguar, al menos, de qué día era. Y el alma se le cayó de golpe a los pies nada más ver la portada.

« **Continúa la búsqueda del asesino de Fleur Weasley**.

 _Su marido, Bill, sigue ingresado en estado crítico en San Mungo y todavía se desconoce el paradero de su bebé de apenas cuatro meses.»_

No fue capaz de leer nada más. Dejó caer el periódico y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–Oh, Merlín…

¿Pero qué había pasado? Tenía que salir de ahí y buscar a su familia. Debían estar preocupadísimos por Victoire. ¿Y qué había pasado con Fleur y Bill? ¿Quién había podido hacerles algo así? ¿Realmente su hermano estaba en estado crítico? Tenía que salir de allí y enterarse cuanto antes. Se levantó a duras penas y cogió a la pequeña en brazos.

–Vamos a llevarte con los abuelos y los demás. Ellos sabrán qué hacer, ellos…

No pudo decir nada más.

–¡Alto ahí!

De repente, la puerta salió disparada y un grupo de aurores entró rápidamente al dormitorio, apuntándola con sus varitas.

–No se mueva.

–Tranquilos, tranquilos –levantó la mano que tenía libre y los miró con confusión.

–Ginevra Molly Weasley, queda usted detenida por homicidio, intento de este y secuestro.

–¿Qué? Pero yo… Yo no he hecho nada. ¡Soy inocente! –Intentó dar un paso, pero lanzaron un rayo a sus pies y decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse quieta como le habían dicho.

–No se mueva, señorita Weasley.

–Les juro por Merlín que yo no he hecho nada.

–¿Y qué hace entonces con ese bebé? ¿No es su sobrina, Victoire Weasley?

–Por no hablar de la herida de su pierna –añadió otro–. Parece que alguien trató de defenderse. ¿Quizás su hermano?

–Yo… Miren, no recuerdo qué ha pasado ni cómo he acabado aquí con Vic, ni cómo me hice esta herida –contestó cada vez más nerviosa y ansiosa. Ella no había hecho nada–. ¡Pero les juro que soy inocente! Esto es un terrible error.

–Las pruebas son concluyentes.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, otro de los aurores agitó su varita y unas cuerdas envolvieron sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse. Dos más corrieron hacia ella, cogieron a Victoire y la inmovilizaron.

–¿Dónde ha escondido el arma?

–¿Qué?

–Su varita.

–¡No lo sé! Ya les he dicho que no recuerdo nada.

–Otros ya han intentado librarse así de Azkaban y no lo han conseguido, ¿por qué cree que usted lo lograra? –El hombre negó con la cabeza–. ¿Dónde la ha escondido?

–Siempre la llevo encima. Si no está en mi bolsillo, no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar.

Hizo un gesto a uno de los que la sujetaban y este comenzó a cachearla, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza.

–Está desarmada.

–Bueno, estoy seguro de que la encontraremos. No puede haberla escondido muy lejos –le quitó un importancia con un gesto y señaló hacia la puerta con la cabeza–. Arreglad ese desastre y vámonos. Tenemos que llevarla al Ministerio.

–¡Por favor, yo no he hecho nada! ¡Por favor, por favor!

Ginny comenzó a patalear y gritar, desesperada, pero aquellos aurores eran más fuertes que ella y no consiguió librarse de su agarre por mucho que forcejeó.

De repente, sintió un fuerte tirón en el estómago y todo comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor. Sabía que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Llevaba lo que parecían horas esperando en aquella sala, sola. Había aurores en la puerta y ella estaba encadenada. Nada más llegar al Ministerio se habían llevado a Victoire y le habían encerrado allí. «En seguida vendrá nuestro superior», le habían dicho, pero nadie había aparecido todavía. Y no sabía si eso la aliviaba o preocupaba aún más.

¿Qué se suponía que había pasado? Intentó hacer memoria. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, haciendo un mayor esfuerzo, pero todo seguía en blanco. No recordaba cómo había acabado en aquel sucio motel, ni qué había pasado con su hermano y su cuñada.

–Buenos días.

Esa voz.

Ginny abrió los ojos rápidamente y se giró hacia la entrada lo que le permitieron las cadenas.

–Harry…

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada de preocupación, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de dirigirse a la mesa y sentarse frente a ella. Estaba exactamente igual a pesar de que hacía ya más de siete meses que no se veían. Concretamente desde su ruptura en la que habían estado involucrados un anillo y un fuerte miedo al compromiso.

Él la contempló unos instantes y suspiró. La pelirroja estaba asustada y tenía la mirada perdida y un poco enloquecida. No podía dejar la vista quieta en un punto determinado y movía una pierna sin parar a pesar de las cadenas que la ataban al suelo y la silla.

–Ginny, ¿de qué va todo esto? –Le preguntó. Lo mejor sería no andarse con rodeos.

–Harry, te juro que soy inocente. Tienes que creerme –se apresuró a decir–. Tú me conoces bien y sabes que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca…

–Tranquilízate –le pidió–. Tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste el día del ataque.

–Ni siquiera sé en qué día estamos –su voz se rompió durante unos instantes, pero se recompuso en seguida–. No recuerdo nada, Harry.

–Estamos a cinco de octubre, miércoles, y todo esto pasó el día uno, sábado.

–¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo? –Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

–Exactamente. Intenta hacer memoria. ¿Qué hiciste el día uno?

–Era sábado así que supongo que me levanté tarde y… ¡Oh, ya sé! –Un recuerdo cruzó su mente rápidamente y sonrió levemente–. Estuve entrenando. Pasé prácticamente todo el día entrenando porque se suponía que el domingo teníamos partido. Supongo que me lo he perdido.

–Ganasteis, no te preocupes –comentó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros–. Continúa, por favor.

–Después del entrenamiento estuve hablando con un par de chicas. Hablamos de… –frunció un poco el ceño y entornó los ojos, pero tras intentarlo unos instantes, suspiró y negó con la cabeza–. No lo recuerdo, lo siento.

–No te preocupes, sigue.

–Después del entrenamiento, fui a algún sitio… ¡Ya sé! –Recordó otra cosa y no pudo evitar contener un chillido–. ¡Fui a casa de Bill y Fleur!

–¿A qué? –Harry se tensó por completo–. ¿A qué, Gin?

–Tenía que cuidar de Vic. Ellos iban a salir y yo iba a hacer de canguro.

–¿Alguien puede confirmar eso? ¿Puedes probar que ellos te invitaron a ir a su casa?

–No lo sé. Creo que no se lo comenté a nadie –suspiró–. ¿Qué han dicho mis padres y los demás?

–Eso es información clasificada.

–Venga, Harry…

–Ginny, en serio –la cortó antes de que lograra convencerlo–. No sé si te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto, pero puedes acabar con una cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

–¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!

–Entonces sigue hablando. ¿Qué hiciste después de llegar a la casa?

–No lo sé, todo se acaba ahí –un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas–, pero soy inocente, Harry, tienes que creerme. Jamás le haría daño a Bill, ¡es mi hermano!

–Necesitas una buena defensa, te buscaré un buen abogado, ¿de acuerdo? –Comentó, cambiando de tema–. El juicio se celebrará en cuatro días y tenemos solo ese tiempo para encontrar a otro sospechoso.

–Harry, ¿tú me crees? –Insistió.

–Intenta recordar algo más. Te dejaré papel y lápiz para que escribas todo lo que se te venga a la cabeza –sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo muggle y los dejó sobre la mesa–. Cualquier detalle, por mínimo e insignificante que te parezca, es relevante.

–Harry…

–Tendrás que pasar estos días en Azkaban –siguió diciendo–. He intentado que te dejaran ir a tu apartamento, custodiada por aurores por supuesto, pero han denegado el permiso. Dicen que eres peligrosa y que puedes intentar escaparte, aunque no sé cómo porque todavía no hemos encontrado tu varita.

–¿No puedo ver a nadie?

–Lo mejor será dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Esto está siendo muy duro para todos y tu familia…–Harry se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa y apretó los labios–. Iré a hablar contigo en cuanto averigüe algo más, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrir, con la mano ya apoyada en el pomo.

–Por cierto, Ginny, yo sí creo que eres inocente y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para demostrarlo.

–Gracias.

–Nos vemos pronto.

–Adiós, Harry.

El chico abandonó la sala y ella suspiró y se echó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de madera. Al menos ahora sabía que no estaba completamente sola.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

La verdad es que este es el primer fic (e historia en general) que escribo de este género así que estoy un poco nerviosa y emocionada. Espero que os guste y que os haya picado la curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá pasado realmente con Fleur, Bill y Ginny? ¡Seguid leyendo para descubrirlo! ;)

Un beso,

María :)


	2. Día 1

**Día 1**

–Así que necesitas una abogada para tu novia, ¿eh, Potter?

–Ginny yo rompimos hace meses, Davis –contestó, enarcando una ceja–. Pero sí.

Tracey Davis dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba apoyada en su mesa de forma despreocupada y no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer los rumores de que era una de las mejores abogadas del mundo mágico se habían extendido rápidamente.

–Y quieres que yo sea esa abogada.

–Creo que eso es bastante evidente.

–¿Y esto es por algo concreto?

–Has sacado a mortífagos de Azkaban.

La chica curvó su sonrisa. Se había hecho famosa por eso, por sacar de prisión a los padres de algunos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts y por eso ahora acudían a ella muchas personas desesperadas por librarse de la cárcel.

–Debes estar muy seguro entonces de la culpabilidad de Weasley.

–Yo…

–No te culpo –lo cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada más–. He seguido su caso a través de los periódicos. No tiene buena pinta. Yo tampoco creo en su inocencia.

–Ginny no lo ha hecho –dijo él finalmente.

Tracey enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. ¿De verdad creía eso?

–¿Y quién ha sido entonces? ¿Tenéis algún otro sospechoso?

–Aún no, pero tú vas a ayudarme a encontrarlo mientras preparamos la defensa.

–Todavía no he aceptado el caso.

–¿Y no vas a hacerlo?

–Tendrás que convencerme primero. No acepto los casos así porque sí –cogió de nuevo su taza y tomó otro sorbo–. Así que empieza, Potter.

–Bueno, sé que Ginny no ha hecho nada. La conozco, salimos juntos durante años y, antes de eso, fuimos amigos y sé que no sería capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca –contestó con decisión–. Tengo una teoría, pero no pienso comentarla contigo hasta que aceptes el caso.

–Chico listo.

–Además, si ganamos, este caso te dará prestigio.

–Ya me llaman la abogada del diablo.

–Bueno, sí pero…

–No he dicho en ningún momento que eso me disguste. Te gusta sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Potter.

–¿Entonces qué? Te pagaremos una suma considerable de galeones.

–No puedes comprarme con galeones –le guiñó el ojo–. Tengo una fortuna y la de mi prometido es mayor aún. No necesito que me sobornes aunque, voy a serte sincera, esto no va a salirte barato.

–Pagaremos lo que sea.

–Acepto el caso –dijo finalmente, tras guardar silencio unos instantes–. Así que, cuéntame, ¿qué tienes en mente?

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Harry y Tracey llegaron al departamento de aurores, donde habían vuelto a llevar a Ginny. Entraron a la sala de interrogatorios, donde ya estaba la pelirroja y se sentaron frente a ella.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley –la saludó la otra chica–. Supongo que ya me conoce, así que me ahorraré las presentaciones. Lo importante es que seré su abogada.

–No hace falta que me trates de usted, Davis –se encogió de hombros–. Y gracias por aceptar el caso.

–Es cuanto menos interesante –sacó una carpeta de su maletín y comenzó a pasar páginas–. Según he leído, se te acusa de asesinato, intento de homicidio y secuestro de una menor. No es moco de pavo.

–Soy inocente.

–Muy bien, lo importante es mantener la versión.

–Lo soy en serio, Davis.

–Ya se lo he dicho yo, pero no se fía –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

–Primero me gustaría hacerte una serie de preguntas. Debemos preparar tu defensa.

–Sí, claro –sacó la libreta que el chico le había dejado la tarde anterior y la dejó sobre la mesa–. He apuntado un par de cosas más, pero no he recordado gran cosa. Lo siento.

–Está bien –Tracey asintió y la abrió–. Así que, ¿estuviste entrenando?

–Exacto.

–O sea que hay gente que puede testificar que estuviste allí y te comportaste con normalidad, ¿verdad?

–Claro. La entrenadora y mis compañeras.

–Harry, localízalas en cuanto puedas –anotó algo en un trozo de pergamino antes de continuar con el pequeño interrogatorio–. Genial. Después de esto veo que fuiste a casa de tu hermano, ¿correcto?

–Para cuidar a Vic. Él y Fleur iban a salir y me preguntaron si podía quedarme con ella.

–¿Alguien puede confirmar eso?

–Quizás alguien de mi familia…

–Organiza una reunión con los Weasley, Harry.

–Eres un poco mandona, ¿no, Davis?

–¿Quieres sacar a tu amiguita de Azkaban o no? –Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Por dónde iba…? ¡Ah, sí! ¿No recuerdas qué pasó en la casa? Por mínimo que fuera.

–No, lo siento.

–¿Y sabes si tu hermano y tu cuñada tenían algún enemigo? Harry cree que puede tratarse de una especie de ajuste de cuentas y a mí no me parece en absoluto descabellado.

–¿Enemigo? –Frunció el ceño–. Claro que sí. Hubo mortífagos que escaparon, ¿crees que esa gente no vendrá a por nosotros en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad?

–No hace falta ponerse borde, Weasley. Estoy aquí para ayudarte –le recordó mientras anotaba más cosas–. Así que es posible que algún enemigo de vuestra familia planeara el ataque y aprovechara que estabas ahí para culparte y hacer así aún más daño, ¿cierto?

–Supongo.

–Necesitaría una lista de los mortífagos que consiguieron escapar, Potter.

–Eso es información clasificada.

–¿En serio? –Ella lo miró y enarcó una ceja–. ¿No creéis que está relacionado con la seguridad nacional? Estoy segura de que estarán deseando darles caza a muchas personas y creo que ellos deberían saber quiénes están libres para poder tomar las medidas de protección adecuadas.

–Davis, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, ¿de acuerdo?

–Los aurores os creéis el centro del universo, pero no vamos a discutir eso ahora –suspiró y se volvió a la chica–. ¿Sabes si tenían algún otro enemigo? ¿O lo tienes tú?

–Creo… Creo que no.

–Está bien –asintió–. Lo importante ahora, como te he dicho antes, es que mantengas tu versión y digas que no recuerdas nada y eres inocente.

–¡Es que es la verdad!

–Me da lo mismo, yo solo quiero ganar este caso –puso los ojos en blanco–. Intentaremos encontrarte una coartada mejor. Con un poco de suerte, alguien te vería o, mejor aún, quizás podamos encontrar a otro sospechoso.

–Eso espero.

–Te mantendremos informada –Tracey se levantó y guardó todos los papeles de nuevo en su maletín–. Ahora nos vemos, Potter.

Salió de la sala y Harry, de forma casi inconsciente, cogió la mano de Ginny.

–Sé que puede parecer un poco prepotente, pero es una de las mejores abogadas del país y está acostumbrada a salir de situaciones complicadas.

–No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Harry –la pelirroja sonrió levemente–. Muchas gracias por encargarte de esto.

–No es nada. Solo quiero que salgas de aquí.

–¿Cuándo podré ver a los demás? –Preguntó, un poco dubitativa–. ¿O es que no quieren verme?

–Mañana, ¿vale? Lo arreglaré todo y alguien vendrá.

–Gracias. Necesito decirles que soy inocente, necesito que me crean.

–Lo harán –le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano antes de soltarla y levantarse–. Tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos más pero, ya sabes, anota cualquier cosa que recuerdes. Puede ser relevante.

–Lo haré.

Se despidieron con un último gesto y el pelinegro salió. Tracey, que lo esperaba fuera, sonrió de medio lado.

–Tu amiguita lo tiene crudo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Te he contratado para que la defiendas, no para que te quejes, Davis.

–Intentaré reconstruir la historia e investigaré posibles sospechosos –contestó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros–. Te enviaré una lechuza en cuanto sepa algo.

–Recuerda que el juicio es en tres días.

–Lo haré esta noche, no te preocupes.

Harry asintió y la chica se alejó por el pasillo, empezando a diseñar una estrategia.

Él suspiró y se revolvió el pelo antes de mirar su reloj. Había quedado con Ron y Hermione en apenas un par de minutos así que lo mejor sería marcharse cuanto antes. Se desapareció y llegó hasta un callejón del Londres muggle. Salió y, con paso rápido, se dirigió hacia la cafetería, donde los otros dos ya lo esperaban.

–Siento el retraso –dijo nada más llegar hasta ellos. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ron y un beso en la cabeza a Hermione–. Estaba con Ginny, ayudándola a preparar la defensa. Le he conseguido una buena abogada.

–¿Quién? –Le preguntó la castaña.

–Tracey Davis.

–La abogada del diablo. Le viene de maravilla –masculló por lo bajo Ron.

–Ronald, ya hemos hablado de esto.

–¿Y? Hermione, ambos sabemos que lo que ha hecho mi hermana no tiene perdón.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Todavía no podía creerse que Ron dudara de la inocencia de su propia hermana pequeña. La había visto crecer, se habían criado juntos, ¿de verdad creía que sería capaz de hacer eso? Y lo peor era que no era el único que dudaba de su inocencia.

–Hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario debemos confiar en ella.

–Pero es evidente que lo ha hecho. La encontraron con una herida en la pierna y con Vic. No me creo que no recuerde nada de los últimos días. Es una excusa pésima.

–Ya lo sé –suspiró y miró a Harry–. Lo vais a tener difícil.

–Yo creo en su inocencia –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros–. Sé que es difícil de creer pero, venga, los dos la conocéis. No le haría daño a nadie.

–Siempre ha odiado a Fleur –le recordó el pelirrojo.

–Pero no era la única. Tu madre tampoco la soportaba –replicó–. Y seguro que había más gente que…

Guardó silencio al recordar de repente una cosa. Hermione, que se dio cuenta de aquello, frunció el ceño y lo miró interrogante.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Tengo que hablar con Gabrielle Delacour –murmuró–. ¿Os acordáis del último día que comí en la Madriguera? Acabo de recordar que Fleur no estaba porque había salido con unas antiguas compañeras de Beauxbatons.

–¿Y? –Ron arrugó la frente, sin entender nada.

–Oh, Dios –la castaña abrió mucho los ojos. También había recordado algo–. Dijo que Fleur estaba un poco enfadada porque su hermana había invitado a una chica a la que no soportaba y con la que siempre se había llevado fatal.

–¿Y por qué supones que esa chica le ha hecho algo?

–No quiero acusarla directamente, pero es otra sospechosa –explicó–. Si podemos demostrar que Fleur tenía algún otro enemigo, tendrán que ampliar las vías de investigación y eso nos daría más tiempo para demostrar que Ginny es inocente.

–No podrían condenarla en el juicio –Hermione asintió.

–¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a Gabrielle?

–Creo que se está quedando en casa de Bill y Fleur. Se está haciendo cargo de Victoire hasta que todo se aclare.

–Quiere llevársela a Francia, pero no puede sin ciertos permisos y mi madre no quiere firmarle no-se-qué papeles –añadió Ron. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza–. Mira, si tú eres tan cabezota como para querer hacer esto, allá tú, pero te digo desde ya que no vas a encontrar nada. Está claro que Ginny es culpable.

–Demostraré que no lo es.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió rápidamente de la cafetería. Necesitaba encontrar a la francesa como fuera, tenía que hablar con ella, averiguar quién era esa chica misteriosa y el tiempo corría en su contra.

Volvió al callejón y se desapareció para poder llegar cuanto antes. No podía perder ni un segundo. Salió de entre unos arbustos tras comprobar que no había muggles cerca y, literalmente, corrió hacia la casa que la pareja había compartido hasta aquel sábado.

Pegó varias veces e insistió hasta que Gabrielle Delacour abrió la puerta. Le dedicó una mirada extrañada y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Necesito hablar contigo. Es muy importante. Está relacionado con la muerte de tu hermana.

–Ya presté declaración y dije todo lo que sabía, pero pasa. Si puedo ayudaros en algo más…

Harry entró y se dirigió directamente hacia el salón.

–¿Cómo está Victoire?

–Un poco inquieta, pero es normal después de todo lo que ha vivido –respondió la rubia, sentándose en el sofá. Le señaló el sillón y él se dejó caer en este–. Todavía no puedo creerme que Ginny hiciera esas cosas horribles. Siempre me pareció una chica muy simpática.

–Estamos intentando probar su inocencia y vengo justo por eso. ¿Sabes si tu hermana tenía algún enemigo?

–¿Enemigo?

–Sí. Alguien con quien se llevara mal –insistió–. Sé que quedasteis hace poco con unas chicas de Beauxbatons y que había una con la que no se llevaba especialmente bien.

–Sí, pero eran solo tonterías de adolescentes.

–No sabes por las tonterías que mata la gente –suspiró–. ¿Te importaría darme sus datos? Me gustaría hablar con ella y averiguar qué sucedía entre ellas.

–Eso puedo decírtelo yo ya –la rubia se encogió de hombros–. Su novio se enamoró de Fleur y la dejó, pero mi hermana no quería nada con él y todo se lió muchísimo.

–Aun así me gustaría hablar personalmente con ella.

–Está bien –se levantó y cogió su bolso–. Te anotaré su dirección aunque, ya te digo, estoy convencida de que no ha sido ella.

–Gracias, Gabrielle.

La chica apuntó en un papel los datos y se los dio a Harry, que se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Miró su reloj y suspiró. Lo mejor sería esperar ya al día siguiente. Debería hablar con Tracey y hablarle de aquella nueva chica, por si podía incluirlo en la defensa. Le escribiría en cuanto llegara al Ministerio ya que no pensaba irse a casa hasta averiguar quién era esa tal Anaïs y si sus motivos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para acusarla de asesinato.

Le esperaba una larga noche desde luego.

* * *

N/A: Os preguntaréis, ¿por qué Tracey? Bueno, llevo tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ella (de hecho, tengo una historia en mente sobre ella, Pansy y Daphne) y me parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacerlo :)

Espero que os haya gustado y, ¿quién creéis que es el asesino?

Espero vuestros reviews.

¡Un beso!

María :)


	3. Día 2

**Día 2**

Tracey y Harry llegaron a la puerta de un pequeño apartamento al norte de Portsmouth. Era una mañana fría y la niebla todavía no había terminado de levantarse. Llamaron a la puerta y, en seguida, una chica rubia de piel clara y ojos castaños abrió la puerta todavía con su pijama y los miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Sí?

–Soy Harry Potter, jefe del Departamento de aurores, y esta es Tracey Davis, abogada.

–¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

–Necesitamos hablar con usted sobre Fleur Delacour, señorita Montblanc. ¿Podemos pasar?

–Sí, claro –se echó hacia el lado y señaló al interior–. Pasad, _s'il vous plait_.

Los dos entraron al apartamento y la chica cerró la puerta a su espalda. Los condujo hasta el salón y tomaron asiento.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Hemos oído que Fleur y usted tenían ciertos problemas, ¿cierto? –Preguntó, sin andarse con rodeos, Tracey.

–No teníamos ningún tipo de relación así que no podíamos tener problemas –se apresuró a contestar.

–Pues según nuestras fuentes se vieron hace poco.

–Bueno, sí, pero quedamos varias antiguas compañeras de clase y yo no tuve más remedio que acudir. Fleur vino a presentarnos a su pequeña Victoire.

–¿Y se produjo algún altercado? –Quiso saber, ahora, Harry.

–No. Ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra –se encogió de hombros–. Las demás pueden confirmarlo.

–¿Por qué se pelearon?

–Esa zorra me quitó a mi novio cuando teníamos 16 años. Lo engatusó con sus encantos de veela y, una vez él me hubo dejado, empezó a ignorarlo. Solo quería humillarme.

–Parece que sigues guardándole mucho rencor, ¿no? –Tracey enarcó una ceja–. ¿Lo suficiente como para matarla?

–¿Perdone? ¿Qué está usted insinuando?

–Davis –Harry la fulminó con la mirada–. Como bien sabrá, señora Montblanc, Fleur Delacour fue asesinada hace unos días.

–Sí. Ha salido en todos los periódicos –asintió–. Pero creía que ya tenían una sospechosa.

–Así es, pero seguimos buscando. Todavía no han condenado a la señorita Weasley.

–¿Y creen que he sido yo por una pelea adolescente? –Abrió mucho los ojos y los miró sorprendida.

–Es solo una posibilidad –el pelinegro suspiró–. ¿Dónde se encontraba usted el uno de octubre?

–Dormí hasta tarde, almorcé aquí y después salí con mi vecino a comprar. Él puede testificar, pasé el resto del día con él y dormí en su apartamento.

–¿Cree que su pareja es una buena coartada, señorita Montblanc? –Preguntó Tracey.

–No es mi pareja, solo nos vemos algunas veces –replicó–. De todos modos, si no me creen, tengo los recibos de las tiendas en las que estuve.

–¿Podría enseñárnoslos?

–¿Tienen alguna orden?

–No.

–Pues entonces no tengo por qué enseñarles nada. No pueden venir a mi casa, acusarme sin pruebas y exigirme nada.

–¿Preferiría que la citáramos en el departamento?

–Davis, no tienes potestad para decir eso –la cortó Harry–. Preferimos hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero no dudaremos en citarla de manera oficial si eso es lo que usted quiere.

–Soy inocente.

–Entonces enséñenos esos recibos.

–Mire, señorita Davis, deje de insistir. No voy a enseñarles nada sin una orden. Conozco mis derechos y ustedes los están vulnerando.

–Tenemos que encontrar al asesino.

–No, señor Potter. Usted quiere probar como sea que esa Weasley es inocente, pero no van a cargarme a mí el muerto porque no he hecho nada –se puso de pie–. Y ahora, fuera de mi casa.

–Recibirá una notificación pronto –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.

–Estaré preparada, no se preocupen.

Salieron del apartamento y, una vez en la calle, ambos suspiraron.

–¿Qué opinas, Davis?

–Que dice la verdad. Ella no ha hecho nada. Además, ¿de verdad creías que iba a matarla por quitarle el novio cuando eran adolescentes?

–He visto cosas más raras –Harry se encogió de hombros–. Aun así no la descartaría. Mandaré unos aurores con una notificación oficial en cuanto pueda. A lo mejor debería declarar en el juicio.

–Nos haría ganar tiempo al menos.

–Tengo que ir a ver a Ginny, he quedado con sus padres para hablar con ella, pero te avisaré si descubro algo más.

–Deberías intentar hablar con alguien cercano a Bill.

–Ya he hablado con todos los Weasley y ninguno sabía nada –negó con la cabeza.

–¿Y no tenía ningún amigo o compañero de trabajo? –Insistió–. Deberías pasarte por Gringotts, a lo mejor alguien sabe algo ahí.

–Quizás. Me pasaré esta tarde.

–Suerte con los Weasley y si la pelirroja recuerda algo más…

–Te avisaré.

–Muy bien, nos vemos pronto.

La chica se desapareció y él no tardó en imitarla.

En la Madriguera ya lo esperaban Molly y Arthur.

–Harry, querido –la mujer lo abrazó nada más verlo–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Un poco preocupado, pero bien. ¿Y vosotros?

–Vamos superándolo poco a poco. ¡Esta situación es horrible!

–¿Podremos hablar con Ginny entonces? –Le preguntó el hombre.

–Sí, todo está solucionado.

–Pues démonos prisa entonces –Molly suspiró–. Necesito escucharla decir que está bien. No puedo creerme que crean que hizo esas cosas horribles. ¡Esto es una locura!

–Te aseguro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por sacarla de Azkaban, Molly, pero es difícil.

–Confiamos en ti, Harry, y lo sabemos –Arthur sonrió levemente–. Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo. Sabemos que las cosas entre vosotros no acabaron muy bien.

–Pero vosotros siempre seréis mi familia y yo, bueno, siempre la querré así que no puedo permitir que se pudra en prisión.

El matrimonio asintió y, finalmente, los tres se dirigieron hacia el Ministerio. Recorrieron los pasillos rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala en los que ya los esperaba la chica.

–¡Mamá, papá! –Exclamó nada más verlos. Se levantó pero, debido a las ataduras, no pudo moverse de su sitio.

–Cariño –Molly la abrazó con fuerza.

–Creía que no queríais verme –murmuró cuando se separaron, antes de abrazar a su padre–. Me daba miedo que creyerais que soy culpable.

–Sabemos que no lo eres –contestó él. Cuando se separaron, tomaron asiento–. No puedo creerme que te estén haciendo esto. Estoy convencido de que alguien quiere inculparte.

–Quizás te hicieron un _obliviate_ o te dieron algún tipo de poción.

–Es una de las opciones que nuestra investigación baraja –intervino Harry–, pero a muchos no les convence. Hay demasiadas pruebas…

–¿Y los demás qué creen?

–George y Charlie piensan que eres inocente, Percy dice que, aunque hay muchos indicios de que eres culpable, cree en ti y, bueno, Ron… –Su madre guardó silencio y suspiró.

–¿Ron cree que yo haría algo tan horrible? –Abrió mucho los ojos–. ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, ya sabes cómo es, pero estoy segura de que entrará en razón.

–Pronto podrás salir de aquí, ya verás.

–Arthur, Molly, ¿Bill y Fleur no os comentaron que querían hacer algo el sábado y que por eso dejaban a Victoire con Ginny?

–Sé que Fleur llevaba varios días diciendo que necesitaba comprarse un vestido para algo de su hermana y que esta no quería acompañarla y le decía que se fuera sola con Bill, pero ella no quería dejar sola a Vic –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Es importante?

–Mucho –Harry asintió.

–Así que necesitaba salir, pero Gabrielle no quería ir con ella.

–Exacto. Siempre le decía que tenía mucho que hacer.

–Y al final consiguió que Bill y ella salieran solos…

–Por eso me llamó a mí –Ginny abrió mucho los ojos–. Me acuerdo de eso. Fleur tenía que comprarse un vestido y me dijeron que no tardarían. Me encontré con Bill en el Callejón Diagon y me lo comentó y yo me ofrecí a quedarme con Vic un rato.

–¡Genial! Eso es bueno. Tú no planeaste nada, ellos te pidieron el favor. No entraste en su casa, Gin.

–¿Eso servirá para la defensa? –Arthur frunció el ceño.

–Algo es algo.

–¿Sabéis dónde pudo ir Fleur a comprar?

–No tengo ni idea –Molly negó con la cabeza–. Sé que no iba al Callejón, que iba a una tienda muggle, pero no sé cómo se llama ni dónde está.

–Gabrielle debe saberlo.

–Tendré que ir a hablar con ella otra vez.

–¿Ya has hablado con Gabri…? –Ginny abrió mucho los ojos–. ¡Recuerdo que la vi el sábado!

–¿Qué?

–Fue poco antes de ir a su casa. Salí del entrenamiento y me la encontré en la calle. Me preguntó si iba a quedarme con Vic aquella tarde.

–Espera, ¿ella lo sabía?

–Cre… creo que sí –asintió–. Tengo los recuerdos muy borrosos, pero estoy casi segura de que me preguntó eso.

–¿Y si lo sabía por qué no lo dijo antes?

–No lo sé, pero parecía muy interesada en inculpar a una tal Anaïs. Bueno, quiso quitarle importancia, pero mencionó que se llevaban muy mal y me contó que se habían peleado hacía unos años –Harry frunció el ceño–. Voy a volver a casa de Bill y Fleur. Creo que lo mejor será que vosotros os hagáis cargo de Victoire de momento. Hay algo que no me da buena espina en todo esto.

–¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver?

–Quizás. No lo sé, Ginny, pero es nuestra mejor baza para sacarte de aquí.

–Está bien.

–Molly, Arthur, siento que la visita haya sido tan corta, pero tengo que…

–No te preocupes. Todo esto es por Ginny –el hombre asintió–. Además, la tendremos pronto en casa.

–Sé fuerte, cariño –añadió Molly–. Pronto saldrás de aquí.

–Iré a buscar a Gabrielle e intentaré averiguar algo más sobre la tienda a la que fueron. Quizás comentaran algo con algún compañero de trabajo.

–Gracias, Harry.

Él asintió y los tres salieron de la sala. Los dos más mayores volvieron a casa y Harry, tras mandar a una patrulla con una orden oficial a casa de Anaïs, volvió a ver a la menor de las Delacour.

Gabrielle abrió la puerta y lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Qué sucede, Harry?

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Por supuesto, entra.

Ambos pasaron al interior y se sentaron en el salón.

–¿Necesitas algo más?

–¿Tú sabías que Ginny iba a cuidar de Victoire? –Preguntó directamente.

–¿Qué?

–Ginny dice que te vio el otro día y te lo comentó.

–Bueno, sí. La vi cuando salió del entrenamiento, yo iba a hacer unos recados y puede que me comentara algo –frunció el ceño y puso cara rara–. ¿Mi hermana iba a comprar un vestido para mi _soirée_ y Bill le había pedido que cuidara de la pequeña?

–¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

–Ni siquiera lo recordé, Harry –suspiró–. Han sido unos días muy estresantes. Supongo que olvidé ese pequeño detalle.

–¿Sabes en qué tienda solía comprar tu hermana?

–En una del centro. Traen la ropa directamente de París, se llama _El atelier de Mireia_ –contestó–. Puedo darte la dirección si la necesitas.

–Gracias.

–¿Crees que Ginny aprovechó que estaba allí para matar a mi hermana?

–No lo sé, estamos investigando todavía –se encogió de hombros–. Por cierto, no puedes seguir quedándote con Victoire.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Negó con la cabeza–. ¡Es mi sobrina! ¡Lo único que me queda de Fleur!

–El Ministerio opina que estará más segura con Molly y Arthur –mintió–. No es por ti, Gabrielle, pero eres aún muy joven y temen que puedan dañarte a ti también.

–¡Pero si Weasley ya está en Azkaban!

–Puede no haber sido ella así que, por favor, lleva a la niña a la Madriguera en seguida o, si no puedes, Molly y Arthur vendrán a por ella.

–Que no se preocupen, la llevaré en seguida.

–Muy bien. Te mantendré informada de todo.

–Gracias, Harry.

El chico abandonó la casa y se dirigió directamente a Gringotts, donde habló con varios compañeros de la pareja pero, por desgracia, no logró sacar nada en claro. Nadie parecía saber nada: Fleur no había regresado de su baja por maternidad y Bill no había comentado nada extraño.

Después, fue a la tienda, donde la empleada le dijo que ella no hizo el turno de tarde del sábado, pero logró ponerle en contacto con la chica que estuvo trabajando aquel día, a la que fue a ver en seguida.

–Lamento mucho lo de Fleur, es terrible –le dijo, nada más explicarle por qué había ido a verla.

–¿Estuvo en la tienda el sábado?

–Así es. Estuvo aquella tarde, no recuerdo muy bien la hora, pero sí que pasó un buen rato y se probó muchos vestidos.

–¿Y compró alguno?

–No, dijo que volvería en un par de días con su hermana –se encogió de hombros–. Comentó algo sobre ella, decía que no entendía qué le pasaba últimamente a Gabrielle, que estaba un poco rara. Y recuerdo también que mencionó que quería volver pronto a casa porque su cuñada estaba cuidando de la pequeña y le preocupaba un poco.

–¿Sabe por qué?

–Creo que también estaba relacionado con Gabrielle, pero no estoy muy segura –frunció el ceño–. No pude escuchar nada más. Ella y su marido hablaban en voz baja y yo no quería parecer una vulgar cotilla…

–Bien, está bien. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Harry se marchó rápidamente, cada vez más ansioso. ¿Por qué todo parecía estar relacionado con Gabrielle Delacour? Llegó al Ministerio, dispuesto a averiguar si la chica había entregado ya a Victoire a sus abuelos, pero no le dio tiempo a llegar a su despacho. Un par de aurores corrieron hacia él y le dedicaron una mirada preocupada.

–El bebé ha vuelto a desaparecer.

–¿Cómo? –Frunció el ceño.

–La señorita Delacour no ha llevado a Victoire a casa de los señores Weasley y, cuando estos han ido a por ella, la casa estaba vacía.

–Gabrielle Delacour ha desaparecido y se ha llevado a su sobrina con ella.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué habrá pasado con Gabrielle? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! :)


	4. Día 3

**Día 3**

Ginny caminaba de arriba abajo por su celda de forma nerviosa. Se suponía que los aurores deberían haber ido ya a por ella, ¿por qué no la llevaban al Ministerio para poder hablar con Harry como el resto de días? Algo debía haber pasado, pero no estaba muy segura de qué.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y ella pegó un pequeño salto, pero frunció el ceño al ver que, quien entraba, era Tracey.

–Davis, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Harry?

–Lo siento, Weasley, pero parece que las cosas se han complicado.

* * *

Harry todavía era incapaz de creerse que lo hubieran apartado del caso después de la desaparición de Gabrielle. Le habían dicho que estaba demasiado involucrado, que era muy sospechoso que, tras ir a visitarla dos veces, la francesa hubiera desaparecido y que lo mejor sería que otro se hiciera cargo de aquella investigación. Sus protestas, por desgracia, no habían servido para nada y lo habían obligado a abandonar la oficina y mantenerse alejado de Ginny hasta que pasara el juicio –el cual no se había anulado a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos–. Pero él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.

Tras explicarle la situación a Tracey y encargarle que terminara de preparar la defensa con Ginny, comenzó a buscar a la menor de las Delacour. A pesar de que en el departamento decían que un posible cómplice la había hecho desaparecer y había secuestrado de nuevo a la pequeña Victoire, él estaba seguro de que la rubia se había escapado al verse acorralada y que estaba involucrada en la muerta de Fleur así que, si quería salvar a la pelirroja, tenía que encontrarla como fuera y demostrar su culpabilidad.

Comenzó su búsqueda por la casa. Se suponía que solo podían entrar aurores autorizados, pero él consiguió colarse mientras todos estaban haciendo un pequeño descanso.

Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, buscando cualquier pista, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un documento de identidad. Era evidente que Gabrille se había marchado, ¿por qué estaban empeñados en creer que todo era culpa de Ginny?

Pensó en ir a buscar al apartamento de la chica en París o a casa de sus padres. Sabía que era demasiado obvio y que cualquiera la buscaría ahí, pero, ¿y si no le había dado tiempo a limpiar todas sus pistas ahí?

Suspiró y, sin pensarlo, se desapareció. Menos mal que sabía dónde vivía y no tenía que colarse en el Ministerio para averiguar nada, habría perdido un tiempo valiosísimo que estaba más que decidido a aprovechar. Así que, en cuanto llegó a París, no lo dudó y recorrió las calles con paso apresurado hasta vislumbrar el bloque de apartamentos. Subió las escaleras en silencio. No sabía si habría algún auror por allí, pero prefería no arriesgarse demasiado por si acaso. Llegó hasta la puerta y llamó con suavidad, pero nadie contestó. Esperó unos segundos y decidió que lo mejor sería hacer un _alohomora_ , pero una vez lo detuvo.

Se giró y miró a una chica de unos 20 años con incomprensión. No sabía francés y no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho.

–¿Disculpe?

–¿No habla francés? ¿Es usted inglés?

–Sí.

–¿Y busca a Gabrielle?

–Exacto.

–Debe estar con su novio –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Novio? –Frunció el ceño. No sabía que Gabrielle estaba viéndose con alguien.

–¿No se dice así? Su pareja, un chico inglés.

–¿Gabrielle salía con un inglés?

–Sí, desde hace unos meses. Él siempre la recogía por las mañanas y desayunaban cerca de aquí.

–¿Podría describirme a ese chico? ¿O sabe cómo se llama?

–Es alto y moreno –respondió–. Creo que se llama Roman o algo así. Rogar… ¡Roger!

–¿Roger?

–Sí y debe tener más o menos su misma edad. Es bastante más mayor que ella.

Y entonces todo encajó en la mente de Harry y dio un pequeño bote. ¡Por supuesto que Gabrielle tenía un cómplice! Por muy despistados que hubieran estado todos, no habría podido con Fleur y Bill ella sola.

–¡Muchísimas gracias!

Abrazó a la chica, que abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y salió corriendo de nuevo. Llegó a un callejón y se desapareció. Debía encontrar a Roger Davies y averiguar por qué él y la menor de las Delacour habían hecho aquello.

* * *

–No entiendo por qué no posponen este juicio… ¡Es evidente que ha sido Gabrielle!

–Porque admitir eso sería admitir también que el departamento de aurores se ha equivocado y ha encarcelado durante días a una inocente –Tracey negó con la cabeza y suspiró–. Pero tengo un plan, no te preocupes.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Sin Harry aquí, me condenarán.

–Potter está intentando averiguar qué ha pasado con Delacour, Weasley, pero estará aquí para el juicio. Está claro que no va a dejarte sola. Sigue enamorado de ti.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

–Claro que no, pero es un hecho, Weasley –se encogió de hombros–. ¿Por qué rompisteis?

–¿Crees que eso es relevante para la investigación?

–A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no, pero estoy segura de que al jurado le encantará acusar a Potter de ayudarte para reconquistarte. Si tenéis una buena excusa, acabaríais con ese argumento.

–Me pidió matrimonio y yo… –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco–. Bueno, ya puedes imaginártelo.

–Oh, ¿tienes miedo al compromiso, pequeña Weasley?

–Te juro que no te lanzo una maldición porque eres mi abogada y te necesito para salir de aquí, Davis.

–Y porque no tienes tu varita.

–¿Todavía no la han encontrado?

–Es un misterio dónde está. Probablemente tendrás que comprarte una nueva.

–Qué pena. Le tenía cariño y me ayudaría bastante a demostrar mi inocencia.

–Tranquila. Si mi plan funciona, no quedará lugar a dudas.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –Frunció el ceño, un poco preocupada. No tenía ni idea de qué se le había ocurrido a la otra chica.

–Prefiero no desvelarlo aún –Tracey sonrió con autosuficiencia–, pero no te preocupes. Irá bien. Tú solo confía en mí.

–No confío en ti.

–No voy a culparte por ello, pero ambas sabemos que soy la única que pueda sacarte de aquí así que no te queda otra –se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda–. Descansa bien esta noche, mañana te espera un día largo y complicado.

–Sí, claro. Hasta mañana, Davis.

–Adiós, Weasley.

Tracey se fue y Ginny se dejó caer en su pequeña cama, cada vez más nerviosa. No sabía qué planeaba su abogada, ni dónde estaba Harry, ni mucho menos cómo iba a librarse de ir a Azkaban. Las pruebas eran demasiado concluyentes y, aunque estaba segura de que no le había hecho nada a Bill y Fleur, incluso a veces ella misma dudaba de su inocencia. Era fácil dudar cuando todo estaba en tu contra, era demasiado fácil creerla culpable después de encontrarla como la encontraron. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sabía que tenía que mantenerse entera en el juicio y que podría hacerlo, ella era muy fuerte, siempre lo había sido. Era incapaz de hacerle daño a su hermano y lo demostraría fuera como fuera.

No iba a dejar que la encerraran por un delito que no había cometido.


	5. Día 4

**Día 4**

–A continuación procederemos a leer los cargos contra la acusada, la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley.

La voz del juez sonó firme y la pelirroja tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerse.

–Se la acusa de asesinato, intento de este y secuestro de una menor –siguió diciendo–. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada?

–Inocente –contestó Tracey con firmeza–. Mi cliente no ha cometido este delito y ha sido encarcelada de forma injusta.

–Bien, comience con su alegato.

La chica dio un par de pasos al frente y miró al jurado con decisión. Sabía que debía ganárselos si quería que Ginny se librara –no había ni rastro de Harry así que todo dependería de ella– y que podía hacerlo.

–Señoras y señores del jurado. Mi cliente es una joven de conducta intachable. Fue un miembro clave de la resistencia durante la reciente guerra que todos recordamos tan bien y luchó junto a su familia para defender el bien y la justicia. ¿Por qué creen que ahora acabaría con la vida de su cuñada e intentaría también matar a su hermano? ¿De verdad creen que esta chica podría ser capaz de mirar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida y mandarlo a San Mungo? Yo les daré la respuesta: no. Es evidente que la señorita Weasley es una víctima más de este terrible complot –guardó silencio unos instantes y la señaló–. ¡Ella es solo otra víctima! Y, para demostrarlo, la llamo a declarar.

–Muy bien.

Un par de aurores la soltaron de la silla en la que estaba amarrada y la llevaron hasta otra que se encontraba junto al magistrado.

–Señorita Weasley –comenzó a decir Tracey, una vez Ginny estuvo de nuevo atada–. ¿Podría decirnos qué hizo el día uno de octubre?

–Estuve entrenado. Teníamos partido y estuve en el campo con las demás, ellas pueden confirmarlo si es necesario –comenzó a decir. Su abogada le había recomendado decir toda la verdad y eso pensaba hacer–. Después fui a casa de mi hermano ya que este me había pedido que cuidara de mi sobrina. Él y Fleur tenían que salir a hacer unas compras y me preguntó si me importaría quedarme.

–¿Vio a alguien además de a sus compañeras de equipo aquel día?

–Sí, a Gabrielle Delacour.

–¿La señorita Delacour sabía que usted iba a cuidar de la pequeña Victoire?

–Así es –asintió–. Estuvimos comentándolo.

–Curiosa que la señorita olvidara comentar ese detalle cuando testificó ante varios miembros del departamento de aurores –comentó–. Bien, ¿qué recuerda después de eso?

–Nada. He intentado recordar cualquier cosa, pero todo está en blanco.

–¿Como si le hubieran lanzado un _obliviate_?

–Sí, exactamente.

–Por favor, que conste en acta que mi cliente ha podido ser víctima de un hechizo de desmemorización y que nadie del Ministerio se ha encargado de comprobar esto. Al parecer a alguien le conviene que todos creamos que mi clienta es la culpable. ¿Duele admitir que el Ministerio a veces se equivoca?

–¡Protesto, señoría! –Dijo, rápidamente, el abogado de la acusación–. La señorita Davis está calumniando a una institución pública para exculpar a su cliente. El trabajo del departamento de aurores es ejemplar y esto no debería tolerarse.

–¡Solo estoy exponiendo los hechos! Se ha tratado de forma inaceptable a mi cliente –replicó ella–. ¡Se la ha declarado culpable y se la ha linchado de forma mediática a través de los medios institucionales antes del juicio! ¿Quién va a compensarla por estos días perdidos y por toda esta humillación?

–¡Señorita Davis, contrólese! –Exclamó el juez–. Y se acepta la protesta de la acusación. El Ministerio es una institución pública y no consentiré que se ensucie su imagen de esta forma así que modere sus palabras si no quiere ser sancionada.

–Está bien –negó con la cabeza. A la mierda su principal estrategia–. No tengo más preguntas que hacer a mi cliente.

–¿La acusación quiere interrogarla?

–Por supuesto, señoría.

El otro abogado, un hombre de unos sesenta años, alto y de aspecto serio, se puso de pie y se acercó a Ginny.

–Señorita Weasley, ¿es cierto que su relación con su cuñada no era la mejor?

–Fleur y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias y, si bien es cierto que al principio no podía soportarla, con el paso del tiempo aprendí a quererla –contestó–. Sabía que quería a mi hermano, luchó contra nosotros y permaneció a su lado incluso cuando fue atacado de forma salvaje. No podía seguir odiándola así que nuestra relación había mejorado considerablemente durante los últimos años.

–¿Y entonces por qué la asesinó?

–No lo hice.

–No la creo. Es la única persona que tuvo acceso al hogar de los Weasley, la única que estuvo allí.

–Pero no lo hice.

–¿Y puede demostrarlo? –Negó con la cabeza–. Creo que está fingiendo su amnesia, que esa es su estrategia para escapar de Azkaban, pero no le va a funcionar.

Y, de repente, algo se encendió en la mente de Tracey. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¡Claro, aquello era evidente!

–Señoría, solicito que se extraigan los recuerdos de mi cliente para que el jurado pueda examinarlos por sí mismos. Les aseguro que encontrarán un hueco y se demostrará que no es ninguna mentirosa.

–Se acepta –el juez hizo un gesto a un auror y este se acercó a Ginny y puso su varita en su sien–. Extráigalos, por favor.

Pronunció unas palabras y un hilito plateado salió de la cabeza de la pelirroja, que salió los ojos y suspiró. El auror se acercó al centro de la sala y esperó hasta que dos más aparecieron con un pensadero en el que, finalmente, depositó aquellos recuerdos. Tanto el juez como los abogados y el jurado se acercaron para verlos y pudieron comprobar cómo la chica había estado entrenando, cómo había hablado con Gabrielle y pasado un rato tranquilamente cuidando a Victoire. Pero, de repente, todo se desvaneció y, lo siguiente que pudieron ver, fue a la chica despertándose confusa en el motel en el que la encontraron.

El juez y el abogado de la acusación maldijeron por lo bajo. Parecía evidente que la chica no se acordaba de nada y que aquel juicio que parecía tan rutinario se alargaría.

–Justo lo que yo decía –Tracey sonrió–. Señoría, mi cliente es inocente.

–La señorita Weasley pudo borrar sus recuerdos ella misma –contraatacó el hombre–. Quizás por eso hizo desaparecer su varita.

–Es absurdo creer eso –negó con la cabeza–. Señoría…

–Su turno terminó hace un rato, señorita Davis –la cortó el juez.

–Gracias, señoría –el otro sonrió–. No tengo más preguntas, pero me gustaría recordar al jurado que la señorita estaba herida y escondida con su sobrina cuando la encontramos. A saber qué querría hacer con ese pobre e indefenso bebé una vez acabara con la vida de sus padres.

–¡Protesto, señoría! ¡Eso es demagogia!

–No se acepta la protesta, señorita Davis.

–Piensen en la seguridad de esa pequeña que ha vuelto a desparecer junto a la persona a la que mi colega pretende acusar del crimen.

–No estoy acusando a nadie –replicó–. Solo he dicho que la señorita Delacour sabía que Bill Weasley había pedido a su hermana que cuidara de su hija y que prefirió omitir ese detalle y hacer creer al Ministerio que se coló en caso de su hermano para acabar con su vida y la de su esposa.

–Si sigue hablando sin permiso la echaré de la sala, señorita Davis.

–No se altere, señorita Davis. No siempre se pueden ganar los juicios, por muy acostumbrada que esté a sacar a culpables de Azkaban –se giró hacia el jurado y sonrió levemente–. La señorita Weasley es culpable, eso es evidente, y tiene un cómplice que debemos descubrir. Probablemente, el señor Potter, pero ya llegaremos a eso más tarde.

–Muy bien –el juez asintió–. Si eso es todo, todos pueden regresar a sus sitios y podemos comenzar a llamar a los testi…

–¡Un momento!

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Harry entró, con una Gabrielle inconsciente levitando a pocos metros de él y llevando a Victoire en brazos.

–¡Harry!

Ginny trató de levantarse, pero los aurores la detuvieron.

–Señoría, lamento interrumpir el juicio, pero traigo a la verdadera culpable de todos estos crímenes.

–Señor Potter esto es altamente irregular. No puede interrumpir un juicio y, además, usted ha sido retirado de la investigación.

–Pero traigo pruebas y puedo demostrar que la señorita Gabrielle Delacour planeó todo esto junto a su pareja, el señor Roger Davies.

–¿Y dónde está él?

–Muerto. La señorita Delacour acabó con él cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a delatarla –la dejó en el suelo, cogió su varita y extrajo sus recuerdos–. Está todo aquí.

–Señoría, solicito permiso para analizar esos recuerdos como prueba –intervino Tracey.

–¡Protesto, señoría!

–Señoría –uno de los miembros del jurado se puso de pie–. Nos gustaría poder ver esos recuerdos. Si el gran Harry Potter dice que ella es la culpable, quizás deberíamos hacerle caso.

–Es evidente que solo lo hace por la relación que lo une con la señorita Weasley –siguió protestando el otro abogado–. No debemos olvidar que han sido pareja durante muchos años.

–Señoría, insistimos.

–Está bien, veamos esos recuerdos.

Harry los depositó en el pensadero y en seguida todos se encontraban en mitad de un salón. Harry apuntaba a Gabrielle y Roger con la varita y estos lo miraban con preocupación, también con sus varitas levantadas.

–Sé que has sido tú, Gabrielle. Vosotros planeasteis todo esto.

–No tienes pruebas, Potter.

–Puedo hacer que te extraigan los recuerdos. Entrégate y todo será más fácil.

–Jamás.

–¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? ¿Por qué has matado a tu hermana?

–Yo no la he matado.

–Sé que estás mintiendo. ¿Estabas celosa de ella? ¿Querías una vida de ensueño junto al chico perfecto y un bebé?

–Ella siempre lo tuvo todo, siempre jugó con quien quiso. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Estaba harta de ser la segunda siempre!

–Así que lo hiciste por celos.

–No he dicho en ningún momento que yo lo hiciera.

–¿Y tú, Davies? ¿Por qué?

–Roger, no digas nada.

–Pero, Gabrielle…

–¡Te he dicho que no hables! –Le gritó–. Intentará usar en nuestra contra cualquier cosa que digamos.

–¿Te dio rabia que Fleur no quisiera nada contigo después del Baile de Navidad? ¿Por eso te fuiste con su hermana pequeña?

–Fleur era maravillosa y…

– _Avada kedavra_

Un rayo salió disparado de la varita de la rubia y el chico cayó al suelo, muerto.

–¡Maldito estúpido! Te dije que guardaras silencio y dejaras de hablar de ella –lo pateó y lanzó un grito de frustración–. ¡Cómo si yo no supiera que salía conmigo solo porque me parecía a ella!

–Gabrielle…

–¡Siempre fue Fleur la perfecta! Pero, ¿sabes qué? –Siguió diciéndole al cadáver, ignorando a Harry–. Ahora soy yo la única que queda con vida. Menudo idiota despechado, qué fácil fue convencerte para que la mataras. Por desgracia su maridito y la estúpida de Weasley trataron de interponerse y tuve que hacerme cargo de ellos también. Aunque me vino bien que la pelirroja estuviera ahí para poder culparla de todo.

– _Desmaius_.

Harry no la dejó seguir hablando. Tenía su confesión y aquello era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Salieron del recuerdo y todos se miraron unos a otros, estupefactos. El juez carraspeó y miró al chico con cierto arrepentimiento.

–Bien, en vista de los últimos acontecimientos declaro culpable a la señorita Gabrielle Delacour, que deberá cumplir cadena perpetua en Azkaban y absuelvo de todos los cargos a la señorita Ginevra Weasley.

Los aurores soltaron a la pelirroja, que gritó sin poder evitarlo y corrió hacia los brazos de Harry. Él la cogió de la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, riendo.

–¡Gracias! Mil gracias por creer en mí.

–Sabía que eras inocente.

Ginny lo besó y ambos volvieron a reír.

–Quiero casarme contigo si tu propuesta sigue en pie.

–¿Lo haces solo porque te he salvado?

–No. Lo digo porque eres la única persona que, con todo en contra, has creído en mí y me has demostrado lo muchísimo que te importo.

Volvieron a besarse y no se separaron hasta que Tracey llegó hasta ellos.

–Bueno, parejita, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

–Gracias por tu ayuda.

–Es mi trabajo. Os pasaré mis honorarios.

Les guiñó un ojo y abandonó la sala y ellos volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Por fin se había demostrado que Ginny era inocente.

* * *

N/A: Y se acabó ;)

Me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribir algo así por primera vez y espero que no os haya decepcionado.

¿Opiniones sobre el final?

¡Muchos besos y gracias por el apoyo!

María :)


End file.
